The invention relates to a reference current loop. In electronics it regularly happens that a multiplicity of identical integrated circuits (ICs) are used for performing a specific electronic function. This is the case, for example, for series and parallel driver circuits for Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs) accommodated in groups in a plurality of ICs. For a correct operation of the driver circuits the same quiescent current is required to flow through all the final stages of these driver circuits. Each IC comprises one or more final stages which may be fed with the same quiescent current with the aid of a current mirror circuit whose input current is determined by converting a known precise voltage to a current with the aid of a resistor or other impedance. The known precise voltage is distributed over all the ICs and is thus the same to all the ICs. Due to manufacturing tolerances in the resistor (or other impedance), the resultant input currents of the current minor circuits in the individual ICs are not equal. As a result, the quiescent currents in the final stages differ from one IC to the next and the input current is to be adjusted for each IC.
This tolerance problem generally occurs among groups of ICs, an important performance parameter being determined by the value of a current. It is an object of the invention to provide a solution for this tolerance problem.